


Giving in To Penance

by Lilbreck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow makes up for her wrongs the only way she can. Sequel to Gabrielle's Getting His Own Back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving in To Penance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 11-11-04

She knew who was calling before she picked up the phone. Buffy had been gone longer than patrol usually took, so she must have gone to Spike. Willow supposed she could always ignore the ringing, or even tell him she wasn't going to come to him, but it was her fault so she didn't feel she could refuse.  
Logically, she knew that it wasn't her fault that Buffy chose to take out her issues on Spike; but it was her fault she had those issues. Willow had been the one to rip her out of heaven, she had to make up for it somehow.

The first night, when Spike had taken her back to his crypt, she had thought she found someone who would listen and maybe even understand her problems. Then she heard about all that had been going on between Buffy and Spike and the guilt had started. When he leaned in and kissed her, it had suddenly clicked. She may not be able to take back what she had unthinkingly done to Buffy, but she could make up for it with Spike.

"When was the last time anyone touched you, Red? Cared for you? Wanted you?" he had asked her.

She didn't answer him, because she knew it wasn't about her; this was all about him. Every caress, every long, drawn out kiss, was one he wasn't allowed to give to Buffy. So she let him do as he pleased, let him take his time over every part of her body that caught his attention. She could have let go and enjoyed it, but somehow it would seem right. When you're doing penance, you aren't supposed to get off on it.

"You busy tonight, Red?"

It may have been a question, but both knew that there was really no doubt as to her compliance. Gathering a stake and a squirt gun of holy water, she snuck out of the house and headed toward Spike. The whole way there she couldn't help but think on her situation. Part of her was starting to look forward to Spike's calls. When it got late with no sign of Buffy, the excitement would begin bubbling up. She fought it, but each time it got worse and worse.

Easing open the door to the crypt, Willow softly called for Spike. When she didn't get an answer, she slowly walked further into the room, closing the door behind her. Suddenly there were hands on her upper arms and she was pulled back into a hard chest. Her breath left her and for a moment she almost panicked.

"Tell me you want me." Spike's voice, rough with anger and need, was at her right ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I want you." She barely admitted to herself that it wasn't really a lie.

"Tell me you need me." His left hand glided from her arm, across her ribs, and down to the top of her jeans. She caught her breath audibly as he opened the snap and started easing down the zipper.

"I need you." Again it was less of a lie than she would ever admit.

His hand eased down the front of her panties and dipped underneath them. As his fingers eased slowly into her, making her moan softly, his other hand was on her chin turning her head towards his. As she eagerly kissed him, her hips arched onto his probing fingers and her hand covered his, trying to add the pressure her body desperately craved.

Maybe tonight she'd just give in. Surely she had earned it just for a night? They didn't speak as he guided her down the ladder and to his bed. As he eased her down, she tried hard to think of the reasons she shouldn't let herself enjoy this. She was just so tired; tired of fighting against her need to use magic and tired of fighting what Spike brought out in her.

Closing her eyes as he eased her jeans over her hips and followed them with his mouth, she made her decision. She would give in to the sensations, and maybe if she tried hard enough she could believe it really was her he was kissing and holding. She could maybe even pretend it was her he was making love to.


End file.
